121315 - It's Beginning to Look Sort of Like Christmas
02:01 -- clownfishCurator CC began pestering angryGardener AG at 14:01 -- 02:02 CC: oh thank god 02:02 AG: Hey, Kyle 02:02 AG: What's wrong? 02:02 CC: you weren't online for a while i thought something happened well i guess not but hahaha 02:02 CC: don't do that to me holy shit 02:03 AG: I needed time to think 02:03 AG: Oh, and also... 02:03 AG: MERRY CHRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISTMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!!! 02:03 AG: We're so fucking close 02:03 AG: Twelve days, right? 02:03 CC: haha, merry christmas to you too buddy 02:04 CC: yeah, i think so 02:04 AG: Holy shit, man! 02:04 AG: What'chya gonna do!? 02:04 CC: uh 02:04 CC: you know aaisha right 02:04 AG: Yeah 02:05 CC: she said she's having a thing, like an all-out ball or something 02:05 CC: might be going to that 02:05 AG: That's gonna be fucking awesome! 02:06 AG: I can't come 02:06 CC: maybe, it sounds like a lot of people 02:06 CC: what 02:06 CC: why not 02:06 AG: I'm kinda stuck here 02:06 AG: That whole rescue plan, uh, you guys kinda forgot about it 02:07 CC: ...i think she'll have that figured out, there's a lot of people going and they're not all on the same planet 02:07 CC: what rescue plan 02:07 CC: wait 02:08 CC: do you still not have a team 02:08 AG: No 02:08 AG: I rejected the first offer 02:08 AG: And now 02:08 AG: I regret everything I have done in life 02:09 CC: ...uh 02:09 CC: why 02:10 AG: I don't fucking know 02:13 CC: ...alright then 02:13 CC: how's everything else going 02:13 AG: It's been 02:13 AG: Okay 02:14 AG: Not much has happened 02:14 CC: good 02:14 AG: Carl's been 02:14 AG: Carl 02:14 AG: GrandMom's been 02:14 AG: GrandMom 02:14 AG: And I've been 02:15 AG: Me 02:15 AG: Meatballs are still warm 02:15 CC: i know it might suck to have nothing going on but it might be for the best 02:15 CC: ...how are those staying warm 02:15 AG: I have no idea 02:15 AG: The AC is blasting 02:16 CC: ...that's uh 02:16 CC: but yeah, uh 02:16 CC: apparently a couple people have gone missing lately 02:16 AG: Who? 02:17 CC: ....well, uh, it's 02:17 CC: carayx, i, uh, don't know if you've met her 02:17 AG: I've heard about her 02:18 CC: yeah, she was the other light player 02:18 CC: people are really worried about her i think 02:18 AG: Who's the other person? 02:19 CC: uh 02:19 CC: i forgot, uh, they've been found actually 02:19 CC: so it's fine 02:19 AG: Is it me? 02:20 CC: i, uh, well 02:20 CC: you, uh, could say that, yeah, i think 02:21 AG: Is Carayx missing the only thing I missed? 02:23 CC: uh, i think so 02:24 CC: i've been in some tunnels for a while with my team, that's been a thing 02:24 AG: Good, I don't wanna be that one guy that doesn't know shit, and why? 02:25 CC: uh, don't worry, i'll, uh, try to keep you updated on things 02:25 CC: and it's part of arty's planet quest or something 02:25 AG: How do you find out your planet quest? 02:26 CC: no clue 02:26 CC: we basically stumbled on it, it's just something that's happening 02:26 AG: hm 02:26 AG: Okay 02:27 AG: D'ya think Christmas will be the same? 02:27 CC: what do you mean 02:28 AG: Like, will we still enjoy the way we did before the game? 02:29 CC: ...i mean it's not going to be exactly the same 02:30 AG: I know, but... 02:30 AG: I dunno 02:31 AG: Well, uh doing anything else for Christmas 02:31 AG: Other the, uh, ball thing 02:32 CC: probably just trying not to get killed 02:32 CC: i'm with lorrea, arty, and adam here 02:32 CC: i don't know if it'll get too festive 02:33 AG: I'm probably just gonna burn a few cheap chairs, and gather around the fire with Carl and my GrandMom 02:33 AG: And sing christmas carols, obviously 02:34 CC: heh, doesn't sound like too bad of a time 02:35 CC: just, uh, make sure the fire doesn't get out of hand i guess 02:35 AG: It won't 02:35 AG: We might build a fort too 02:37 AG: Got anyone you can spend time with during the holidays? 02:38 CC: well, uh, like i said it's, uh 02:38 CC: just the rest of my team 02:39 AG: Well, friends that you don't know that well are better than nothing 02:39 CC: maybe 02:40 CC: adam's not even down here, feels like he just vanishes sometimes 02:40 CC: and lorrea's, uh 02:40 CC: upset about some stuff i guess 02:41 AG: According to Milo, I'm good at talking, so, uh, I guess me and her should talk? 02:41 CC: uh, well 02:41 CC: maybe give it a while 02:42 CC: she's, uh, 02:42 CC: she gets pissed pretty easily i think 02:42 AG: REALLY upset 02:42 CC: and that 02:44 AG: Okay 02:45 AG: Well, I should go, and, y'know 02:45 AG: Decorate 02:45 CC: sure thing, have fun and all that 02:45 AG: Merry Christmas, Carter 02:45 -- angryGardener AG ceased pestering clownfishCurator CC at 14:45 -- Category:Kyle Category:Mike